1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic tape pancake package. This invention particularly relates to a magnetic tape pancake package wherein a plurality of pancakes respectively comprising a hub having a width slightly larger than the width of a magnetic tape, and the magnetic tape having a predetermined length and wound around the hub are packaged in the form stacked in the axial direction of the hub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an intermediate process prior to fabrication of a final product comprising a magnetic tape, a semi-finished product called the magnetic tape pancake is produced. The magnetic tape pancake comprises a hub having no flange and having a width slightly larger than the width of the magnetic tape, and the magnetic tape having a predetermined length wound around the hub. The magnetic tape pancake has a thin general shape and a large diameter.
When the magnetic tape pancakes thus produced are conveyed to delivery destinations or the like, a plurality of the pancakes are packed into a single pack in the form stacked in the axial direction of the hub, several packs are loaded together on a pallet, and conveyed to the delivery destinations by a conveyance means such as a truck.
FIG. 4 is a partially sectional side view showing the conventional magnetic tape pancake package. Generally, one pack comprises eight pancakes. The conventional magnetic tape pancake package comprises nine stacked pan-like cases 21, 21, . . . Each of the cases 21, 21, . . . has an octagonal outer shape formed by chamfering four corners of a square and has a doughnut-like recess on the upper and lower surfaces. Pancakes 23, 23, . . . are housed one by one in doughnut-like spaces 22, 22, . . . formed by the recesses of the vertically adjacent cases 21, 21, which are positioned to face each other. A cover plate 24 is placed on the upper side of the top case 21, and a bottom plate 26 is placed under the bottom case 21 via a cushioning material 25. The combination thus formed is tightened crosswise with bands as a single pack.
In the package of the aforesaid configuration, since the doughnut-like spaces are formed to a size slightly larger than the size of the pancakes 23, 23, . . . to accommodate the dimensional tolerance of the pancakes 23, 23, . . . , gaps arise between the pancakes 23, 23, . . . and the cases 21, 21, . . . when the pancakes 23, 23, . . . are housed in the spaces. Therefore, when the pancakes 23, 23, . . . packed into a single pack are subjected to external force caused by vibration, shock or the like, the winding appearances of the magnetic tapes wound around the hubs are disturbed, and the edges of the disturbed magnetic tapes strike against the case 21, 21, . . . and are damaged thereby in the worst case. Further, when the winding appearances of the magnetic tapes are disturbed, a problem arises in rewinding of the magnetic tapes from the pancakes 23, 23, . . . to different reels at a subsequent process. Also, in the case where the subsequent process is conducted by a customer, the quality of the pancakes will be regarded as low by the customer.
Accordingly, in the conventional package, the pancakes 23, 23, . . . packed into a single pack as described above are put into a corrugated box containing a thick cushioning material at the lower section, and handled in the form housed in the corrugated box, thereby preventing adverse effects of external force caused by vibration, shock or the like.
With this technique, the magnetic tapes may be protected to some extent against external force caused by vibration, shock or the like during conveyance. However, the effect of protection is not sufficient when the pancakes 23, 23, . . . are conveyed over long time or when loading and unloading of the corrugated box is conducted midway during the conveyance. Also, since the corrugated box is large with respect to the pack of the pancakes 23, 23, . . . and double packaging is necessary, the loading efficiency during the conveyance is low and distribution cost becomes high.